Kinda Mad
by Funkiechick
Summary: Set during D2. Guy is pretty peeved that Luis and Dwayne are after Connie, and Coach Bombay tries to let him know that Guy has been the only one Connie has ever felt that way for.


Kinda Mad  
  
(My very first Mighty Ducks fic. It's a Guy and Connie-yes, I'm one of those- because they're both my favorite characters and they're CUTE. Guy is HOT. This is around the time in d2. I'm one of those people who believes that Guy and Connie never broke up and they love each other and they will get married. Because they will, and they didn't break up.)  
  
Guy was angry.  
  
In fact, he was very angry. He'd almost never been this angry in his life. Of course, there was the time when Goldberg had made up that stupid and embarrassing song about him and Connie in front of Coach Bombay.   
  
'Guy and Connie, do the funky monkey, hot for each other, making the ice MELT.'  
  
God, sometimes he wanted to destroy that goalie. Hey, maybe he could. After all, Julie was better than him anyway.  
  
No, he couldn't take this anger out on an old joke of Goldbergs. It wasn't his fault. This time, it was all that dumb ass DWAYNE.  
  
'I'm comin' Connie!!'  
  
HAH. Why not add a little 'heehyuk!' at the end for measure? Girlfriend stealing jerk.  
  
Guy through his hockey helmet to the locker room floor, and kicked off his skates.  
  
"Damn HICK." Guy growled.  
  
"You shouldn't be swearing about a team mate like that, Germaine."  
  
Guy turned his head to see Coach Bombay enter the locker room, and look at Guy's skates. He pointed at them. "Those skates don't come cheap, Guy."  
  
"Shut up. I'm MAD."  
  
"Well, why?" Coach Bombay sat on the bench. "You played fine."  
  
"SO?!" Guy turned his head, and glared at his coach. "Did you see what Dwayne did??!!"  
  
"I thought all of you thought that was great! After all, Connie's our girl. Original female duck."  
  
"She's also MY girl!" Guy sputtered, and then covered his mouth. "I mean, she's not MINE. But...I mean not yet, but I..."  
  
"Save it. You two have been an item since you were kids." Coach Bombay laughed. "Sit down."  
  
Guy sighed, and sat down next to him. "Connie is mad at me. We had a fight before we got on the plane. And normally it's okay because we always make up after fights. But Luis and Dwayne are all in love with her. I hate those two." He kicked the floor.  
  
"You don't HATE them." Bombay sighed. "Don't be dramatic, Guy. Don't you get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"You're Connie's boy. You always have been. You're the only one she'll ever be interested in."  
  
"How do you know that?" Guy sighed. "Connie's independent. She doesn't need me. If I defend her when a guy knocks her down on the ice, she doesn't like that." Guy shook his head. "She didn't seem to mind when Dwayne pulled his stupid cowboy routine."  
  
"Guy." Bombay shook his head and laughed. "Connie isn't a bitch, you know. Dwayne adores her. She wont blow him off completely, how do you think that would make him feel?"  
  
"Shitty. Like I do now."  
  
"Listen, Guy." He swapped Guy's shoulder. "TALK to her."  
  
"She's mad at me. I told her I was worried about her after the game, and she just turned on her heel and skated off to hug Luis in congratulations."  
  
"Actually, it was a team bear hug that you missed because you stomped out. Everyone's seems able to guess what's up."  
  
Guy was silent. "Do you think she'll really want to talk to me about it?" He asked after a while.  
  
"She's still out on the ice." He patted his shoulder. "Go on."  
  
Guy bit his lip. "'k." He stood up, and grabbed his skates. "Thanks, Coach. For an old guy, you know ladies."  
  
"I'm 35, I'm not OLD."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiya, Guy." Dwayne said in a friendly tone as Guy walked towards the ice that Dwayne was now walking away from. "Hey, we all missed ya. 'Specially Connie."  
  
"Oh shut up." Guy suddenly snapped. "I know you like her and you got one up on me with the...lasso thing." Guy kicked the ground. "Sorry, shouldn't have said shut up."  
  
"Guy." Dwayne shook his head. "Yeah, I really like Connie. But uh, are ya blind?"  
  
With that, Dwayne walked off, and Guy just swore. "Sorry Dwayne." He called out to him. "I'm being a jerk."  
  
Dwayne turned his head. "It's okay." He smiled, and then Guy turned back to the ice.  
  
"Lucky jerk." Luis muttered, shoving him as he walked by. Julie, Adam and Charlie grinned at him as they followed.  
  
"She's WAITING for you." Avermen laughed, and Portmen made a rude gesture and started laughing. But by now, Guy didn't care. He just ran past them, threw on his skates quickly, and skated on the ice.  
  
And there she was, twirling little circles on the ice, looking at him slightly. "Where have you been?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Feeling sorry for myself." Guy answered, skating up to her. He gave her that gorgeous smile that everyone on the team knew him for. "Thinking you hated me."  
  
"Well, I do." Connie pouted at him. "Moron. You've been worrying about nothing this whole trip." She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
He skated right up against her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brought his face close to hers and smiled again. "Teach me a lesson?"  
  
Connie couldn't help but smile, and laugh slightly. She leaned forward (upward actually, considering how much taller than her he was) and kissed him. Guy deepened the kiss eagerly. But soon, Connie pulled away and Guy groaned.  
  
"You smell awful." She scrunched her nose.  
  
"I'm a hockey player." Guy grinned, and she laughed. "Besides, so do you."  
  
Connie stopped smiling suddenly and bit her lip. "I have to tell you...even though I hate it when people assume I suck at hockey because I'm a girl, and I want to be treated the same during a game..." She looked away. "I always kind of liked it when you stuck up for me. Just a bit."  
  
Guy snorted. "NOW you tell me."  
  
Connie laughed. "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
Guy leaned his head towards hers again. "Guess." And he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They must have made quite a sight. Two sweaty and exhausted hockey players, kissing on the rink as the fans filed out of the stands.   
  
Guy and Connie continued to kiss until they heard their time start up the Guy and Connie song that Goldberg had made up.  
  
Thus they stopped kissing, and started to chase after the rest of the ducks, who were trying to get away as fast as they could. Coach Bombay shrugged, joined in on the Guy and Connie song, and found his face being stuffed into Guy's duffel bag.  
  
Guy wasn't angry anymore.  
  
END 


End file.
